Wacky Races Video Game
by Prince Doopliss
Summary: It is a cross over of Wacky Races, Mario, Street Fighter, Sonic, and Megaman.
1. Racers

Wacky Races Video Game

DPP:I own nothing.

Racers:

Mario and Luigi

Peach and Daisy

Bowser and Bowser Jr.

Wario and Waluigi

Guile

Vega, Mike Bison, Balrog

(M. Bison: I'm Mighty Bison)

Ryu and Ken

Sonic and Tails

Eggman

Megaman

Shadow

Iggy and Lemmy

Cars:

Red Fire

Royal Car

Clown Copter Car

Wario's Cadilac

U.S. Army Jeep

Shadaloo Tank

Karate Power

Tornado

Eggmobile

Megacar

Choas Emerald Car

V.O.L.C.A.N.O. 


	2. Mushroom Kingdom is a Bomb

Welcome to Wacky Races Video Game. We are in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Wario: We are going to win.

Racers Get Ready, Set, GOOOO! In 1st is Guile in the U.S. Army Jeep, 2nd is Bowser and Bowser Jr. in Clown Coppter car, and in 3rd is Peach and Daisy in Royal Car. Meanwhile we see M. Bison, Balrog, and Bal...Vega battle Mario and Luigi for 7th.

M. Bison: We will get pass you.

Mario: No way-a gay Vega Buffalo

M. Bison: WTF!*A big explosion came out of his head*

Ve...Buf...Bison just switch with Bal...Vega. Not only did the Shadaloo tank took 7th it also took 6th and 5th by squishing the Red Fire, Eggmobile, and Tornado.

Balrog: We are going to be in the lead.

Vega: I will now hide my beauty.

What the deuce? In the lead is still Guile, a close 2nd is Peach and Daisy, and in 3rd is Megaman. Peach blown a kiss to Guile slowing him down. Peach and Daisy take the lead. Wait what is Wario and Waluigi ahead of everybody? What are they doing?

Wario: I a stuffed bunch of bombs in a bridge.

Waluigi: What happens in old cartoons the villians take the trap at the end of a fail plan.(Referring to two bad guys in real Wacky Races.

Wario: Shut up idioto!

Waluigi ruined the ending...I mean it looks like the other racers are coming. And they go by without a scratch.

Wario: What? That is...

BOOM! The jokes on you Wario.

Waluigi:(snickers)

Wario:(Bonks Waluigi on the head)

Meanwhile, The is lead is Ve...M. Bison, Mike B...Balrog, and Bal..Vega, 2nd is Mario and Luigi, 3rd is Megaman. Megaman and Mario Bros. duke it out for 2nd and they don't see Guile's bazooka bullet and Shadaloo's Canonball. It cost them. Guys that is what you get.

Guile: Time to take out Bison! BIIIISSSSSSSOOOOOOONNNN!

And a Spin Kicking Chun-Li who bounce off the tank and kicked Guile off his car. Meanwhile Iggy and Lemmy battle Bowser and Bowser Jr. for 8th. Lemmy use VOLCANO and it blows Clown Coppter, Royal Car, and Red Fire out of the race, tempolary. What is Wario and who should be "Dick Distardly" Waluigi upto?

Wario: We are-a going-a to-a throw poisn mushrooms-a at-a every racer-a.

Waluigi: Some reason this-a going-a to fail-a.

The Shadaloo Tank's top is closed so...fail. Iggy and Lemmy use a bouncy jump to get away. Megaman grabbed one and shoved it down Wario's throat. Wow it did fail. I sorta saw that! Anyways the racers are moving on.

Wario (Choking): Give-a...me-a...antidote-a...

Waluigi:(Snickers)

Wario:(Somehows bonks Waluigi)

First is still Shadaloo Tank, Second closing in V.O.L.C.A.N.O., Third somehow the Karate Car. Balrog just punch Lemmy KOing Lemmy. Iggy manage to switch and keep the car's control. Bison seems happy to be a mile away! He is saying this is delisous. Yes! Yes! Meanwhile Bowser and Bowser Jr are in last, not dead last like Wario and Waluigi, are trieing to get pass Guile.

Bowser Jr: Dad we haven't had any luck!

Bowser: No worries that man has a worse day than us.

Umm...Not really. Wait, Their car as shell top, like a tank, and it is shootin Mechakoopas, but Guile dodges, and shoot a missle with a missle gun causing Bowser and Bowser Jr. some major repairs. I think they just realize that their day is actually worse than Wario Waluigi. Btw were are they? Oh by the finish line!

Wario: I know-a this want-a fail-a!

Waluigi:(Sarcastic)You are-a correct-a!

Waruio:(Taking it like he meant it)Thank you, Waluigi! Now Mario's head is here!

Oh god help us! Wait Bison is getting out of his tank and does psycho crusher, completely destroying it. Wait there is smoke cover the whole finish line area! Wait we can still see the racers leave the smoke!

1st Iggy and Lemmy in V.O.L.C.A.N.O.

Iggy: We did it Lemmy!

Lemmy:(Waking up)OMG! We did!

2md Ken and Ryu in Karate Car

Ryu: We did it!

Ken: That was awsome!

3rd M. Bison, Balrog, and Vega in Shadaloo Tank

M. Bison: How did we lose 1st?

Balrog: Better then last.

Vega: My beauty is still with me so we won!

4th Peach and Daisy in Royal Car

5th Guile in U.S. Army Jeep

6th Mario and Luigi in Red Fire

7th Megaman in Megacar

8th Sonic and Tails in Tornado

9th Eggman in Eggmobile

10th Bowser and Bowser Jr. in Clown Coppter Car

Last Wario and Waluigi in Wario's Cadilac

3 new cars, 6 new racers next time!


End file.
